1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying liquid solvents such as photoresist, thinner and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
In the semiconductor field, various solvents are used in the production of wafers. The Tel Mark V.TM., manufactured by Tokyo Electronics Ltd., which is one of many coating and developing systems, uses some of these solvents. The tracks automatically pump the solvent waste to a holding tank. These solvents then have to be collected and transported to specified collection site. Some of these solvents may be hazardous and/or combustible.
A five gallon Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) tank is provided with each system for manually draining the system holding tank. When these tanks are full, however, the lifting, transporting and dumping of them creates a serious safety hazard.
The present invention addresses the problem with a solvent transport device of unique design. It has a neck that can be positioned under the drain port of the holding tank and over the edge of the spill containment drawer, to prevent accidental spillage. It is on wheels for easy handling of more solvent. It has a sight glass to check the level of the liquid in the cart and it has a grounding strap for safety.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a solvent transport device for safe, easy handling of solvents.